mysteriousvaultofsoulsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thing-Thing
Intro Thing-Thing is a Flash game series by Diseased Productions Thing-Thing 1 Thing-Thing follows the Gamma Class Bio-Weapon, Project 154, as he awakens in a containment cell. He escapes from the cell by killing a doctor, taking his pistol and shooting out a ceiling vent. He fights his way upwards through the building, killing many guards. When he arives on the second floor he is halted by Poseidon, a biomechanical experiment. 154 defeats Poseidon and makes his exit into open air. During his escape, he learns of the identity of the faction that held him – SystemsCorp – and two other bioweapons, Zeus and Hades, which have been sent to terminate him. Thing Thing 2 Thing Thing 2 begins with 154 wandering into a city. Here he encounters Systems Corp mercenaries but he is able to escape, fleeing into a desert. The desert is inhabited by the undead – creatures who are later inferred to be individuals reanimated as a part of Systems Corp's experiments. Battling his way to an industrial sector, 154 fights and defeats Zeus. 154's default weapon is the Heckler & Koch MK23 handgun in socom spec. Thing-Thing 3 In Thing Thing 3, 154 begins in exile. He receives an anonymous communication from someone who is aware of his origins. Following instructions, 154 fights his way through Sunset City, a housing development for Systems Corp employees. 154 meets his contact, who is revealed to be Project 153. 153 was developed as an mobile armor pilot with heightened senses. He reveals that 154 is a form of advanced infantry designed to be resistant to hydrostatic shock. The two clash, resulting in the destruction of 153's powered armor. He casts 154 into a sub-zero Systems Corp service tunnel filled with Systems Corp mercenaries. 154 manages to fight his way back towards the top, only to be cornered by 153 again. 154 has now been trapped in a biowaste disposal facility and 153 has revived the Hades prototype, Vahl Dreig. Thing Thing 3 ends with 154 defeating Vahl Dreig but still trapped in the containment chamber. In this installement, 154's default weapon is the Colt 1911 handgun, a weapon he also uses in Thing Thing 4 Thing-Thing 4 Thing-Thing 4 starts with 154 retrieving Vahl Dreig's power core, using it to destroy a wall of the containment chamber. He escapes into the incinerators, where he fights many trained Systems Corp soldiers. Having resolved to take revenge against the management of Systems Corp, he storms the building's offices. However, there he is confronted by 153 with a Bren 10 again and a small army. 154 escapes the building by jumping out of a window, with 153 in pursuit in an assault helicopter. 154 commandeers a nearby vehicle and shoots out 153's fuel tank, destroying the helicopter. 154 goes to the genetic research laboratory in search of System Corp's CEO. There he learns of experimental Systems Corp weapon systems including undead and synthetic lifeforms. He finds cell he was created in, now empty and covered with warning tape. Fighting through a heavily-defended quarantine elevator, 154 finally encounters Hades. Hades is a dishevelled and meek individual, capable only of weak melee attacks but with great physical endurance. After defeat, Hades transforms into a large spider-like mechanical being, armed with a slow-firing, penetrating rifle. 154 kills Hades, taking his weapon and storming the final room. There he discovers mulitple screen images of the CEO, who reveals that 154 is but one clone in an army of hundreds. The CEO sends alegion of soldiers to confront 154, who is shot dead. 154's remains are recovered and used to refine the genetic splicing process. At the beginning of the game, 154's primary weapon is a custom Colt 1911 handgun.